


My Only Friend

by peachecos



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, I don't know how tags work here, Minecraft, Other, Roleplay, Sad, Wilbur mentioned, idk - Freeform, literally just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachecos/pseuds/peachecos
Summary: This is just a one-shot I wrote! I'm very excited to see Tommy's villain arc coming up, whether he recognizes it or not. It's happening. Dream and Tommy, the villain duo! Very excited :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	My Only Friend

Tommy took a shaky breath as he sat on the sand, the salty breeze carefully ruffling his greasy hair. Stars twinkled far above his head, their joyous flickering seeming to make a mockery of his dull, new lifestyle.  
“I’m sorry no one came, Tommy,” Dream murmured from his place a few feet behind the younger boy, his hands in his pockets, “I genuinely told everyone about it.” Tommy quickly shook his head and moved his eyes to the splashing water just a few inches away from his scuffed shoes.  
“They chose to not come, Dream. It was their decision. They don’t care about me… not anymore.”  
“That’s not true, Tommy,” Dream insisted as he walked forward and sat down on the beach next to his younger… friend.  
“Isn’t it?” The teenager suddenly yelled, his face buried in his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, “they don’t care, Dream! As soon as I left, as soon as I lost my power, they stopped caring. As soon as I was no longer a pawn in their sick, little game, they stopped caring. No one there cares about anyone! They only care about themselves.” Dream sucked in a breath after Tommy’s outburst, his brows furrowing from under his mask.  
“Tommy… I didn’t want to tell you this but I… I think you might be right. As much as I wanted to believe the opposite. Tubbo… Tubbo threw away the compass. Burned it, I believe,” the Floridan man murmured as he tilted his head back and looked at the stars through the pinholes of his mask, stomach churning. He felt Tommy stiffen next to him, the sand shifting with his slight movement.  
“Burned it…?” the boy asked softly, the pain in his voice making Dream smile slightly.  
“I-I don’t know for sure but… I believe so, yes.”  
“Ah… of course,” Tommy muttered, his grip on his own arms tightening, “of course he would. I’m nothing but their pawn. B-But you’re my friend, right, Dream? You’ve been here with me throughout this entire thing and you’ve given me things!” The teenager quickly looked up and over at the shorter man, his eyes wide with hope. Dream turned his head slightly to study Tommy’s face, eyes calculating his next move behind his mask.  
“I am your friend, Tommy. I will always be your friend,” the man answered as he reached over and ruffled his new friend’s hair softly, his other hand balanced behind him to keep his torso up. Relief flooded the teenager’s face, tears welling up in his eyes as he turned his head back up to the stars, the wetness slowly falling down his cheeks.  
“Tommy!” a sudden, familiar voice shouted, the sound sending sparks through Tommy’s skin. Dream jumped to his feet in an instant, axe raised and shield securely fastened to his free arm. Tubbo came sprinting out of the portal, his brown hair flopping and chest heaving, “Tommy, I-I messed up. You were right! Dream... he was just trying to manipulate us, pull us apart! Techno has been watching from the shadows, telling me everything that’s been happening. Dream has been-been using you! Manipulating you to push us apart so he can claim L’Manburg for himself!”  
“Tubbo, get back,” Dream said in a low voice, his shoulders stiff with anger, “Tommy, he’s lying to you. He’s the one that went behind your back and exiled you, remember?”  
“Tommy, please! I wouldn’t lie to you! We’re best friends! I-I,” Tubbo stammered as he clutched at his chest, his shoulders still shaking as if he had sprinted here just to tell Tommy this.  
“Tubbo…” Tommy whispered, the boy now standing on shaky legs, “you… you came! You-You really came! You…” The teenager furrowed his brows as his smile fell, realization dawning on his features.  
“You came when you needed me, not when you wanted me. You… you don’t actually care, do you? Dream was right!”  
“Tommy, what are you on about? We miss you, man!” Tubbo pleaded, the other teenager looking between Dream and Tommy with confusion, “You don’t actually believe him, do you? The same man that manipulated Wilbur into blowing L’Manburg up? The same man that slaughtered Big Q in Mexican L’Manburg? You can’t… you can’t possibly believe him over me!”  
“He’s the only one that came to visit me!” Tommy screamed as he gripped at his hair, “He’s the only one that cares! No one but Dream cares! He’s given me more things than you ever have! You don’t have the compass right? You didn’t come to my beach party, right? You only used me to get the presidency and then you kicked me out!” Tommy took a step towards Dream, the teen grabbing his new trident and raising it in an aggressive stance.  
“Tommy… please, he’s been lying to you this entire time,” Tubbo sobbed as fat tears rolled down his cheeks, the boy collapsing to the ground with a small cough.  
“No… you’ve been lying to me this entire time. Dream is my only friend,” Tommy said cooly, the man slowly walking up to his previous best friend with his trident still gripped in his hand, “Tubbo… please get out of our land. You aren’t welcome here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Here are some of my socials  
> Tiktok: peachecos (COSPLAY STUFF WOOO)  
> Twitter: peachecos (theories and art :])  
> Instagram: peachiepastels (i post art there!)


End file.
